Chronic Kidney Disease (CKD) affects over 19 million people in the United States and is frequently a consequence of metabolic disorders involving obesity, diabetes, and hypertension. Examination of the data reveals that the rate of increase is due to the development of renal failure secondary to hypertension and non-insulin dependent diabetes mellitus (NIDDM) (United States Renal Data System: Costs of CKD and ESRD. ed. Bethesda, Md., National Institutes of Health, National Institute of Diabetes and Digestive and Kidney Diseases, 2007 pp 223-238)—two diseases that are also on the rise worldwide. Obesity, hypertension, and poor glycemic control have all been shown to be independent risk factors for kidney damage, causing glomerular and tubular lesions and leading to proteinuria and other systemically-detectable alterations in renal filtration function (Aboushwareb, et al., World J Urol, 26: 295-300, 2008; Amann, K. et al., Nephrol Dial Transplant, 13: 1958-66, 1998). CKD patients in stages 1-3 of progression are managed by lifestyle changes and pharmacological interventions aimed at controlling the underlying disease state(s), while patients in stages 4-5 are managed by dialysis and a drug regimen that typically includes anti-hypertensive agents, erythropoiesis stimulating agents (ESAs), iron and vitamin D supplementation. Regenerative medicine technologies may provide next-generation therapeutic options for CKD. Presnell et al. WO/2010/056328 describe isolated renal cells, including tubular and erythropoietin (EPO)-producing kidney cell populations, and methods of isolating and culturing the same, as well as methods of treating a subject in need with the cell populations. There is a need for new treatment paradigms that provide substantial and durable augmentation of kidney functions, to slow progression and improve quality of life in this patient population.